infection of all fiction
by baraka108
Summary: la mas grande amenaza cae sobre todos los personajes de comic, mangas y videojuegos , el evangelio de la carne desata un terrible mal como nunca se había visto , sera deber del hombre de acero vengar su mundo caído, pero podra lograrlo
1. Chapter 1

Infection of all fiction

* * *

capitulo 1: a dead land

* * *

fecha indeterminada , planeta tierra

dos personas huyen por un callejón de una devastada nueva york, sus corazones laten al punto de que casi están por reventar

escuchan multiples gritos de todos lados los ignoran ya no podían hacer nada por ellos , los gritos se hacían mas fuertes y para su mala suerte frente a ellos de entre los tejados cayo alguien de ropas negras y un símbolo azul

nigthwing los veía con una mirada perdida...

nueva york la ciudad arde la misma escena se repite a lo largo del planeta de formas cada vez mas brutales...

* * *

Superman, el campeón de la tierra el mas grande héroe el primero de ellos, él los inspiraba el los guiaba hacia un mejor futuro

Pueden imaginarlo su rostro altruista lleno de pureza , el boyscout azul siempre velando por la humanidad pero incluso el no era suficiente por eso el la formo, a la liga, para unirlos para que el mundo tuviera protectores

Nunca imagino que serian esos mismo protectores quienes al final lo destruirían…..

* * *

A miles de años luz de la tierra

Un pueblo alienígena celebra la victoria sobre el tirano que había gobernado su mundo durante décadas y victorean al héroe que los salvo el campeón de la tierra Superman

El héroe de capa roja se marcha con una sonrisa y se despide con un saludo, sin pedir nada a cambio un titulo una estatua nada, el solo se marcho dejando un mundo en paz para volver al suyo

A su planeta adoptivo la tierra , voló por el espacio a toda velocidad hacia seis días que se había marchado pero estaba confiado que podía pasar en 1 semana, nada que la liga no pudiera lidiar

Grave error….

1 día despues

Por fin Clark había llegado al sistema solar, su increíble capacidad de vuelo le permitía volar inmensas distancias en corto tiempo

Ya podía ver la luna, intento comunicarse con la atalaya cuando paso…estática, el hombre de acero se preocupo una de las reglas era que su base lunar no podía quedar sin un vigilante a menos que hubiese una emergencia planetaria se apresuro y cuando sobrevoló la luna el miedo se hizo presente

Donde debería descansar la atalaya el cuartel de la liga de la justicia…no había nada, solo escombros, una explosión tal vez, descendió hacia los restos de la base lunar, solo metal fundido y restos flotantes en el vació cuando lo vio allí flotando…el anillo de linterna verde probablemente descargado

Se apresuro a tomarlo y temió lo peor si hall jordan el mas poderoso linterna verde había caído que le había pasado a la tierra, peor aun a su esposa e hijo el kriptoniano no lo pensó y guardo el anillo en su bolsillo mientras cargaba vuelo a toda velocidad hacia la tierra

No le tomo ni un minuto llegar a la superficie terrestre sobrevoló por sobre ciudad costera y para su mayor miedo…la ciudad se hallaba en llamas que había pasado acaso darksaid ataco, o una revuelta masiva de villanos

¿Escuchaba gemidos y aullidos las personas estaban sufriendo? No podía determinarlo con claridad se escuchaba , no, no esos no eran gemidos eran..eran…gruñidos

Que paso?, que le paso a las personas? donde estaban todos? Superman no podía organizar sus idas todo estaba pasando tan de golpe cuando un grito a la lejos

Se apresuro si aun podía salvar a alguien lo haría o eso pensaba cuando sus ojos vieron una escena horrible algo que solo había visto en películas cuando era niño esa clásica escena en que las madres tapaban los ojos de sus hijos, solo que aquí no ha nadie que lo haga

El hombre de acero miro como tres personas estaban devorando viva a una mujer ya era tarde su garganta pierna y aboveden estaban mas halla de cualquier intervención medica

De repente un gran grupo de "personas" se abalanzaron ante el héroe de metrópolis con un rápido movimiento Superman los hizo a un lado como si fueran de paja, era imposible pensaba, no esta pasando

Esto era una pesadilla, se elevo para ver mas detenidamente la ciudad con su visión telescopia y de rayos x y lo comprobó esas criaturas eran quienes deambulaban por la ciudad no escuchaba ni miraba nada vivió hasta que, a lo lejos en las afueras de la ciudad lo escuchaba a alguien, cantando o intentándolo

Se apresuro hasta ir y donde escuchaba el sonido solo para hallar un rostro familiar una sonrisa de alivio inundo su rostro

-metamorfo! – exclamo con alegría el susodicho se hallaba con una gran botella de alcohol en su mano y un sombrero raro mientras caminaba mareado

\- eh? – sin asombro metamorfo miro a supermna- pot fin esta cosa surte ejefcto hip jejeje

\- que, no, soy yo metaformo soy Superman soy yo clak he vetlo

-….superman realmente eres tu -pregunto mientra usaba sus poderes para volver a un estado de mas sobriedad

\- si que paso , que le paso a la atalaya que le paso al mundo

-oh dios….realmente eres tu…- lagrimas salieron del héroe- oh dios….las cosas que han pasado

\- …..

\- ya no hay nada Superman todos están muertos

\- no debe haber

\- no hay nada! – grito exaltado tirando su botella- todo se fue a la mierda, las primeras horas lo intentamos todo, los primeros días fueron los peores, tanta gente en tan poco tiempo , oh dios- vomito un poco- cuando los titanes cayeron todo se perdió y cyborg oh dios…el fue el peor de todos , raven esa pobre chica

\- no, que paso como paso esto

\- no lo se, nunca determinamos el origen del virus, el chico inercia lo esparció tan rápido que nunca supimos cual fue el paciente 0

\- por rao

-si por Rao quien quiera que sea…jejejejej quien diría que la final lo que nos derrotaría no será una flota de aliens ni un villano loco si no las putas cosas que inventamos para entretenernos en películas de terror….putos zombies jajajajajaja

\- metamorfo….

\- sups puedes hacerme un favor

…

-Matame

\- que

-Si ,veras….por lo que averiguamos el virus solo afecta a los humanos…pero valla que les encanta el sabor de la carne alienígena de la chica marciana no quedo ni siquiera un solo cabello….pero creo que incluso esos monstruos saben que mi carne no es carne….

-Metamorfo….

-….

-Espera, que paso con lois y John

-Ellos….lo siento...yo estaba en el grupo de rescate pero solo stargirl y yo salimos de allí

-No….no…NO -superman se elevo a toda velocidad hacia metrópolis

-Espera Superman ya no lo soporto matame, MATAME…- era el grito ahogado de metamorfo

Superman lo ignoro, sentía culpa pero su familia era prioridad, rápidamente llego a metrópolis y una lagrima salio de su ojos su ciudad, devastada pero no podía detenerse escucho un leve sonido pero lo ignoro se apresuro a ir a su granja

Superman entro en pánico la entrada de su casa se hallaba destruida avanzo por ella para encontrar algo que le partió el corazón era kripto su leal perro…abierto de par en par sobre la mesa de estar…le falta el cráneo y una pata

Se apresuro y llamo por lois y john pero no había respuestas salio a la parte trasera y solo vio signos de una lucha habai cadáveres de villanos que el conocía

Y para empeorar a un mas vio una capa roja rasgada corrió para hallarlas a ellas dos….lois estaba quemada, sabia que era ella, algo en su interior se lo decía visión láser dedujo al mirar con mas detalle miro una mordida en la mano de su difunta esposa y a unos metros a su prima, kara , con una lanza de kriptonita en el pecho y sin la parte inferior de su cuerpo se alejo por el efecto de la kriptonita

Con su visión se deshizo de la mortal arma y lloro, quien sabe cuanto tiempo, el había fallado ,de nuevo era un superviviente de un mundo muerto, no el era superman, no se resignaba a rendirse debía hacerlo, por lois por kara por John..

Volvió metrópolis, recorrió el diario el planeta pero solo hallo a las versiones muertas de Perry y Jimmy una lagrima salio de el mientras les ponía fin al sufrimiento de sus amigos y volvió a escucharlo el sonido

Era débil casi imperceptible…era música y venia de un lugar que el conocía muy bien…luthorcorp

Entro por el techo había un gran agujero y varios cadáveres gruñéndole a un muro, Superman brillo sus ojos de carmesí y se deshizo de ellos todos eran villanos que el había combatido algunos de batman y otros de flash pero porque estaban allí

Su oído no lo engañaba lo que sonaba era música de beethoven atravesó el muro con su fuerza y lo que hallo fue algo que jamas imagino ver…era lex luthor vivo comiendo heleado en pijamas…

-Hey te importa es de mala educación entrar a un lugar sin tocar

-Luthor

-Como estas Superman por lo que veo vivo

-Que paso lex

-Quien sabe

-Eres el hombre mas listo del mundo, que paso

-Ya te lo dije quien sabe, esto nos golpeo sin aviso, no hubo tiempo de investigarlo bien o la menor yo no lo tuve gracias al imbécil del payaso

-El guasón

-Si fue un error dejar que se quedara maldito psicópata

-Espera dime lex has estado trabajando en kripotnita- amenazo con sus ojos

-Tranquilizante Superman, supongo que hallaste las armas que el guason me robo con sus seguidores pero no solo de mi las obtuvo fue un caos… ese loco infecto a algunos de aquí y se llevo mis armas, tuve que encerrarme en este bunker sin poder hacer nada mas

-….

-Si yo fuera tu iría a tu fortaleza de la soledad

-Que, si es cierto tal vez con la tecnología de kripton podríamos desarrollar una vacuna

-…si eso seria genial…lastima que ya no hay nadie a quien dársela, pero no lo decía por eso, veras he estado monitoreando y tu amigo victor

-Que pasa con cyborg

-Bueno el es diferente…mas listo, mas agresivo, mas peligroso

-Que

-Si…créeme lo he visto y tu retoño superboy

-John que paso con el

-Bueno aprendió de la forma mala que un novato no es anda contra un veterano

-Oh no- Superman se apresuro y salio de allí a gran velocidad

-Vuela Superman vuela- lex se sentó en su silla mientras escuchaba como gruñidos se acercaban sonrió y saco una pistola mientras aumentaba el volumen de la música y terminaba su helado

Minutos después se escucho un disparo…..

* * *

Que le espera a Superman en la fortaleza de la soledad?

Que paso con la liga de la justicia?

Que amenaza le espera a todos?

Todo eso y mas en el próximo capitulo no se lo pierdan

* * *

Y bueno aquí con otro proyecto de larga duración esta vez inspirada en MZ, dc house of terror, infestation IDW y mas comics y series de zombies

Además de tener de inspiración el fic de agente del Josh del mismo tema

Curiosamente casi todos los fics de esta temática están incompletos solo he hallado dos que lo están que son de Gabe logan con su konoha zombies y que técnicamente ni esos porque la final la saga de gabe se cancelo así que daré todo de mi para terminar este me tarde lo que me tarde

otra cosa TODOS los zombies serán unos cabrones así que estoy abierto a sugerencias de cosas que quieren que pasen

Además que estará ligado a otro fic mio (si es que algún día me digno a que llegar a esa parte)

Sin mas nos despedimos por ahora


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer : renuncio a la propiedad de los personajes que seran mostrados aqui**

 **Infeccion**

* * *

capitulo 2 el salvador

.

.

.

.

Inicio con un destello en el cielo. Y le siguió un murmullo entre las nubes. el hambre fue lo que siguió…

…Este ….

Este no es un mundo de héroes …

...este...

Es un mundo …

De hambre

Superman volaba a toda veloidad hacia la fortaleza de la soledad, nunca había estado tan desesperado por llegar a su hogar en el artico

Clark no podía concebir que había pasado allí, los vestigios de una batalla adornaban las blancas tierras cuerpos mutilados, resaltaba el cuerpo gigante a medio comer de una mujer

-Arthur- pensó con tristesa al ver al rey de Atlantis en la entrada de su fortaleza el hombre se hallaba desangrado y con su tridente a travesando su estomago

El rostor de superman oscurecio tomo el tridente y se encargo de tomarse un peqeño momento de sepultar a su amigo

Finalmente el hombre de acero abrió la entrada de la fortaleza , por priemra vez sintió un ambiente lúgubre en lo que se suponía que era su refugio de soledad, pero gracias a su oído el pudo escuhar sonido por lo cual era obvio que no se enocntraba solo

Camino con cuidado no sabai que lo esperaba adentro devia ser precavido la vida de su hijo lo dependía

-¿Pero que has hecho vic? – atonito el hombre de acero vio a su necrótico amigo

-Es un gusto verte Clark – sonrio o al menos o intento sin labios era dificl saber su expresion exacta

-Que te paso , que les paso a todos , que hizo esto, quien lo hizo

-Tranquilo boyscout una pregunta la vez, el que lo inicio no lo se, empezó en argus eso fue lo ultimo que pude averiguar antes que todo se fuera al carajo – dijo cyborg mientras seguia tecleando algo en su brazo bastante calmado cabe decir

En una de las multiples pantallas se veía como el escadron suicida era mordido por un sujeto de ropas rojas y gran tamaño

-Como, como paso todo esto

-No lo se después que todo se complicara pues…me concentre en otras prioridades jejeje

-Como es que tu estas conciente hasta hora estas criaturas, estos…zombies parecen irracionales

-Oh eso. Es algo curioso , al inicio el virus solo afectaba a humanos por mas meta que fueran – dijo mientras reproducia videos de la sociedad de la justicia atacando una iglesia y devorando a la gente- auque como dices eran verdaderamente estúpidos, incuso contenidbles , conservaban sus poderes pero sin una verdeadera inteligencia hasta el ejercito se pudo haber encargado de la sitacion

-Entonces que paso

-El problema real vino cuando infectaron a los velocistas y a Billy multiple , esparcieron el viruas tan rápido que no pudimos reaccionar , intente contactar a la liga pero solo vi un destello en el cielo allí lo supe , flash asistió a la llamada de emergencia de batman

-Bruce…

-Luego de que la atalaya cayera aquí abajo todo fue de mal en peor, los titanes intentaaron controlar la situación pero como ves no salio muy bien

-Aun respondes mi pregunta victor

-Claro, claro como dije al inico el virus solo afectaba a los metas, kriptonianos, atlantes, amazonas o cualquier cosa que no fuese un humano era inmune al virus- o lo eran- pensó – como recordaras mi fisionomia no es exactamente normal , supongo que eso me mantuvo cuerdo

-Vic eso me alegra con tu ayuda podremos ponerle fin a este locura

-Pornerle fin? Porque haría eso , mas cuando esto cerca de perfeccionarlo

-Que... victor te has vuelto loco

-Loco, loco , clark, crees que me he vuelto loco, tal vez, pero he hecho cosas por las cuales no se me perdonara, cuando me mordieron no estaba en un buen lugar, crei que podía combatirlo pero el hambre, la oscuridad , eran insoportables y cuando la calme…cuando la clame ya no era yo … sabia que no habria vuelta atras, era yo contra el mundo...pero entonces hubo alguien que me apoyo... un guía …un profeta….me mostro el camino a seguir ….el evangelio de la carne

Superman se estaba poniendo nervioso con cada palabra

-Cyborg que le paso a johnatan – pregunto muy serio

-Oh el…bueno… al principio el y la bola de odio que es el hijo de bats habían planeado como terminar esto…debo admitirlo pudo funcionar

-Que les paso

-Bueno…digamos que sabían a pollo – dijo mientras mostraba la capa de robin manchada de sangre

Superman habrio los ojos y un sentimiento de ira recorrio su cuerpo a una veocidad sobre humana se lanzo contra cyborg tomándolo del putrido cuello

-Je supongo que fui un poco insensible

-Que has hecho con mi hijo !

-Yo nada … pero el …mucho

Una luz ilumino la sala, superman vio como una maquina se materealizaba de la nada, no, mas bien como crecia hasta llegar a un gran tamaño

-Bien hecho victor has sido un bueno socio todo este tiempo – afirmo el hombre de rojo y azul con una bata de laboratorio manchada de sangre- la tecnología de palmer sin duda es muy brillante no solo logre rapar mi traje si no que pude terminar a este bebe – oprimo un botón y el zombie cyborg apareció a su lado para sopreasa de superman- empezemos victor

\- esto es emocionate hank

-No se los permiterie – superman se lanzo pero la maquina era protegida por un campo de fuerza

-Lo siento Clark pero el evangelio debe ser extendido

-Que es lo que planean monstruos

-Este mundo esta muerto -dijo el de rojo – este universo revosa de vida pero en estos momentos "la palabra" no es lo suficientemente fuerte , debe hacerse mas fuerte, debemos traer mas seguidores , el muchacho robin impidio que este mundo fuera salvado pero descuida superman somos superheores nosotros salvaremos a tantos como podamos, y les mostraremos un mundo mejor

Superman no comprendia a que se referia

-En este mundo la palabra se exitingue pero graicas a los esfuersos combinados de cyborg y yo, a retomado su buen camino y ahora debemos ver que contribución hacen otros mundos

-Otros mundos acaso planean viajar por el universo infectnado a mas inocentes

\- no pienso tan pequeño superman , etoy seguro que estas familiariazdo con el concepto de multiverso

\- no sugieres que ustedes dos

-Te preguntastes que paso con tu hijo Clark pues...

De la maquina la esfera revelo a tres personas el capitan atomo, raven y por ultimo…superboy

-PAPA

-JHON

-Bonita reunión familiar

-Suélalo AHORA- superman con gran furio golpeo el campo de fuerza

\- debemos apresurnos esto no nos protegera mucho tiempo- advirito cyborg

-Lo siento clark pero superboy es una buena fuete de energia – dijo el tal hank activando la maquina, Superman golpeaba con fuerza el campo de energía

-Rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo

La maquina dejo ver ocho ventanas, ocho mundos paralelos , el par de muertos vivientes activaron unas capsulas haciendo que otros seis seres se fueran agrandando todos igual de zombificados que ellos cada uno atravezo el portal cada uno tomo una especie de cinturón y se marcho

Finalmente Superman logro romper el campo , demasiado tarde, demaiado lento , el hombre de acero se apresuro en sacar del tormento a sus amigos e hijo

-Pa…pa….vol…vistes

-Shh hijo guardas fuerzas- lagrimas salain del kriptoniano- todo estará bien

-N…no…es cierto….lo se…..morire

-N-no , no lo haras

-Es-ta b-bien lo inte…tamos ….pero tu

-John

-T..tu debes para esto...est..te es u-un ...trabaj...para ...superman

-Superman – dijo el debilitado atomo- dame tu mano te dare toda la energía amarilla que pueda no me queda mucho tiempo a mi tampoco

-Debes pararlos dijo raven en iguales condiciones aunque era la que mejor se miraba de los tres– ya no hay nada que salvar aquí he visto en sus mentes, esto, esto no es nada comparado a lo que planean debes pararlos

-Y…ya no-… hay …na…da aquí papa ….pero…t..tu aun puedes salvar mas mundos- dijo con su ultimo aliento para horror de su padre , el capitan atomo se acerco a el y recargo al hombre de acero antes de caer tambien

un grito se hollo por todo el contienete mientras raven con gran trsitesa miraba al mayor protector de la tierra con compasion

el granjero lloro esa noche mientras su hijo moria en sus brazos seguido del moribundos atomo no sin antes darl su pesame con sus ultimas energias le dio todo su poder a superman

reven por su lado fue asistida por superman quien reactivo a sus robots la maga logro estabilizarse , el hombre de acero no dejaria que nadie mas muriera ese dia

luego de enterrar a su esposa, prima (con dificultad) y a su hijo en el mismo cementerio donde recidian sus padres

superman recorrio la tierra reencontrandose con metamorfo y salvando a plasticman su exesposa e hijo , todos fueron llevados a la fortaleza de la soledad

donde los robots analizaban la maquina que usaron ambos zombies

\- kal-el luego de analizar la maquina hemos concluido una forma de reecargarla pero tomara semanas, la energia actual es suficiente para un viaje pero solo eso

\- superman que haremos- pregunto plasticman con un tono de preocupacion

\- esos monstruos no deben estar sueltos deben ser detenidos

\- pero como, nosotros ya perdimos- dijo el retoño de plasticman

\- tal vez nosotros si pero te puedo asegurar algo hijo- dijo mas serio de lo que nunca habia estado - vengare a nuestro mundo , robots preparen la maquina

\- espera vas a ir ahora, sin un plan

\- es cierto que estoy siendo impulsivo pero mientras mas tiempo pasa mas inocentes moriran

\- yo voy contigo superman - declaro metamorfo

\- nosotros ya habiamos estado analizando el virus kal-el , nuestras investigaciones deberan ser retomadas, por supuesto protegeremos a los supervivientes aislando la fortaleza de la soledad

\- plasticman estas a cargo...no mueras

\- buena superte sups, la necesitaras

Supermna sabia que lo que le esperaba seria dudo, no haba tiempo de llorar, no estuvo para salvar a kripton, fallo en salvar a su mundo adoptivo, no pudo porteger a su familia….pero ….el era Superman y si conocia a su esposa no podria verla del otro lado feliz si el no superaba esto

Ahora tendría que redimir su error y salvar a esos ocho mundos o morir en el intento el y metamorfo avanzaron decidios hacia lo desconocido

Pero que mundos eran esos

Atraveso el portal seguido de sus aliado multiforma con un único propósito

Salvarlos...salvarlos a todos

Lo que el hombre de acero no sabia es que dicha tarea seria la mas difícil en toda su vida y el tiempo estaba en su contra

* * *

Mientras tanto

En otro mundo , en otra época

Un cráter se habia formado por la caída de algo en el centro de una aparente ciudad

-Despejen la zona – dijo un muchacho de cejas peculiarmente grandes

-No se preocupen somos nijas todo esta bien ahora- repitió un chico gordo

-Choji lee, me alegra verlos – afirmo uno de cabello castaño y largo y ojos blancos como perlas

-Tienes idea de que paso aquí

-Algo cayo utilize el byakugan pero es como si no tuviera vida- dijo el hyuga- lo que cayo es un poco mas grande que una persona normal

-Tal vez murió con el impacto

-sera alguna clase de invocacion fallida

-Debemos ir con cuiado puede ser un proyectil o un arma

-No importa lo que sea somos lo suficietemente fueres para detenerlo – afirmo fanfarron kiba con akamaru a su lado

Otros ninjas habían llegado haber que pasaba incluido iruka

-Están bien, que paso

-Algo cayo del cielo - contesto chouji

-Acaso será relacionado a akatsuki

-Sea lo que sea lo detendremos – afirmo un ninja random

-Oh en serio – dijo una voz- que bien eso es justo lo que buscaba – dijo saliendo del humno con una tetrica sonrisa

Continuará


End file.
